<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880483">Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siete hermanos tan distintos entre sí, pero con una sola cosa en común: el dolor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Luther</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="storytextp">
<p></p><div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy"><p>No quieres hablar con nadie. No con ese aspecto.</p><p>¿Quién te va a querer así? Ni siquiera tu madre se acerca a darte las buenas noches. No te sorprende. ¿Quién querría estar con un monstruo como tú?</p><p>Al fin aparece. Viene con un plato de galletas y leche, como cuando eras pequeño.</p><p>No tienes hambre. Ella te acaricia el cabello y te da un beso en la frente. Te dice que, pase lo que pase, ella siempre te querrá.</p><p>Pero ella está programada para decir esas cosas y no sabes lo que pensar.</p><p>Ya nada será como antes.</p><p>Ya no.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
    <p>No puedes quitarte de la cabeza su rostro inerte en el suelo.</p>
    <p>Solo quieres venganza.</p>
    <p>Intentaste advertirle de que no lo hiciera. De que confiara, por una vez, en ti.</p>
    <p>Pero no lo hizo.</p>
    <p>¡Maldita seas!</p>
    <p>Debiste protegerla más. Debiste impedir que esto pasara.</p>
    <p>Pero eres un maldito idiota que lo único que ha conseguido ha sido empeorar las cosas.</p>
    <p>Jamás vas a aceptar que es la persona que más te ha importado en esta vida. La única que ha sido capaz de hacerte perder la cabeza en todos los sentidos.</p>
    <p>Pero ya es tarde. Y ella jamás lo sabrá.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Allison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
    <p>Has intentado hablar con Patrick en más de una ocasión sin éxito. No quiere escucharte.</p>
    <p>No te extraña.</p>
    <p>Solo estabas cansada y querías que Claire te obedeciera, solo eso.</p>
    <p>Pero él no lo entiende. O no quiere entenderlo. Él vio otra cosa distinta.</p>
    <p>Él vio el monstruo que juraste, en vuestros votos matrimoniales, que jamás volverías a sacar.</p>
    <p>Y lo rompiste. Con vuestra hija.</p>
    <p>Jamás te vas a perdonar aquello, pero, lo que más te duele, es tener que estar tan lejos de ella. De tu pequeña. De la única razón para seguir adelante.</p>
    <p>Y todo por estar demasiado cansada.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Klaus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
    <p>Sientes cómo el corazón se te para.</p>
    <p>Sabías que, tarde o temprano, esto podría ocurrir.</p>
    <p>Pero no querías pensar en ello. Solo querías disfrutar del momento.</p>
    <p>De sus besos. De sus caricias. De sus risas locas. De su amor desenfrenado.</p>
    <p>Dave es todo lo que nunca antes habías sentido.</p>
    <p>Y ahí está. Tendido en el suelo, en un baño de sangre y lágrimas rotas.</p>
    <p>Él prometió siempre estar junto a ti, pero sabías que eso era imposible.</p>
    <p>Y ahora sientes como si el alma se te hubiese quebrado en millones de pedazos, imposible de recomponer.</p>
    <p>Y sientes morir con él.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
    <p>Nadie sabe lo que sentiste al ver a tus hermanos ahí, tendidos en el suelo, sin moverse. Sin vida.</p>
    <p>Fuiste un inepto al huir de aquella manera.</p>
    <p>Tu padre siempre te ha sacado de quicio; eso es un don nato. Pero ahora ya es tarde.</p>
    <p>Todos están muertos y tal vez sea por tu culpa. Por no estar con ellos cuando más te necesitaban.</p>
    <p>Gritas.</p>
    <p>El dolor que hay en tu pecho no quiere desvanecerse.</p>
    <p>Duele.</p>
    <p>Estás solo en un mundo al que ya no le perteneces.</p>
    <p>Y no puedes volver atrás.</p>
    <p>Estás bloqueado y solo. Como siempre ha sido.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
    <p>Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que ya no sigues con ellos.</p>
    <p>No sientes dolor, ni rabia.</p>
    <p>Nada.</p>
    <p>Pero deberías, porque te han arrebatado la vida de forma violenta.</p>
    <p>¿Y ahora qué?</p>
    <p>Ni siquiera sabes cuánto tiempo llevas en ese estado.</p>
    <p>Escuchas una voz que te resulta familiar y deseas gritar.</p>
    <p>Pero sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas, porque te está escuchando perfectamente.</p>
    <p>Y no solo eso, sino que también te mira fijamente. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.</p>
    <p>Quieres abrazarlo y decirle que todo está bien. Que siempre estarás con él.</p>
    <p>Que siempre le has entendido.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vanya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
    <p>Lo has hecho.</p>
    <p>No querías, pero lo has hecho.</p>
    <p>Apenas entiendes tus poderes y la cabeza te da mil vueltas.</p>
    <p>Solo lloras, rota de dolor, por lo que le has hecho a tu hermana.</p>
    <p>Fue un accidente, te repites una y otra vez. Pero ni tú misma lo sabes.</p>
    <p>¿Lo fue?</p>
    <p>Querías que parase, pero no así. No de esa manera tan brusca.</p>
    <p>Debiste quedarte con ella. Asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.</p>
    <p>Solo quería lo mejor para ti y no quisiste ni escucharla.</p>
    <p>Has hecho exactamente lo mismo que te hacía tu padre.</p>
    <p>Justo lo que siempre has detestado.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>